starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Mephilius Intennelius (Timeline B
Born in a relatively unknown world in the Colonial Regions, Mephilius' family was made up of natives and colonials, creating a vague humanoid species upon further intertwining. While the story of his youth is unknown to the current Galactic public, he is well regarded as a clever tactician and a dangerous craftsmith of words and politics. From his youth and flirtations with a young Jedi, to his ultimate climb on the ladder of power in the New Republic, to the rising GE, Mephilius was greatly credited with the successes in anything which involved him, though some say he was simply able to turn situations to favor him. In the New Republic, he'd become regarded as one of the best commanders, having learned under the Republic's naval genius, Admiral Akbar. In the Golden Empire, he was one of the main pushers for a non-clone run military within the military, and was regarded with hate by his small clone personnel for it. He was regarded with suspicion in the Golden Empire as he recruited his own militian forces for combat. Background 'Timeline B' Early Life Born in 13 BBY, on the planet of, what was called by the natives as "Dumar" Mephilius came into existence as a young spry child. When his Father first wooed his Mother, it was regarded as a scandal amongst colonials for the two classes to breed, but it ultimately began to connect the people, which grew into the Human population dominating the native population, as his Mother intended. His Father was but a slave to his Mother, in actuality, whom showed little interest in him. He was but a tool for appearances. He grew up within the higher class, as the family's company, on his Mother's side, flourished in the colonial economy, allowing him a priveleged life. His Mother and Father instilled conflicting views within him, ones of racial supremacy, xeno-supremacy, and hate, and those of kindness, mercy, and general acceptance of beings, respectively. However, his Mother held out, and so, he lived as the classic, over-indulged snob. His family had strong ties to the Galactic Empire at the time, which allowed them many liberties on the planet, without fear of intervention. Mephilius was undecided himself on the rights and wrongs, but he most definetly did not speak out against it. For the most part, he simply sat and watched. Galactic Civil War Years Rebellious Intervention Around 2 BBY, after the Declaration of Rebellion, a few of its members wanted to hit a planet, a small planet, controlled by the Empire's hands, which could be used as a sign of their power. Mephilius' planet was such a target, and so it soon fell under their attack. In a well-planned mission, they managed to take out the Imperial's base before it could send out a distress signal. In the sub-sequent land raid, Mephilius' family went into hiding, however, he fell behind and was abandoned. The rebels soon stormed their mansion, finding Mephilius stranded and alone. Their intent was to take the entire family responsible for the enslaving of the planet, but the child was good enough for them, and so he was taken prisoner. Within a few hours the Imperials were overwhelmed by the rebels and the general native public. Held Ransom By 1 BBY, his family had begun ransom discussions with the Rebels, as they had failed to capture the whole family. During this time, Mephilius found a whole new world opening up to him. The rebels did little to hide Mephilius away, as a 12 year old child would be no threat to them. They kept him well fed, and to his captors, he was even enjoyable company. Well groomed and intelligent, he was able to actually fascinate many of the rebels, sharing stories and information with them. This allowed Mephilius more and more freedoms, as already at his age, he connived his way to more and more freedom. Soon, he knew, he would be able to escape the pigs, though he found his opinion changing, more and more, as he spent time in their holding. He watched the Shadowcast, showing the true evil of the Empire, and as he found more arguements against his bigoted views towards aliens. He soon came to accept the Rebellion, and joined them. The Rebellion continued fake ransom talks at his request, as he didn't want his parents to fear for him. Battle of Yavin Now 13 in 0 BBY, Mephilius was trained as a mechanic for the Rebellions pilots, and had befriended many of its members, including the young Luke Skywalker. Although he did not take part in the actual battle, he was one of the many prep mechanics for the mission, and was lucky enough to come into contact with R2-D2, just before it was set into Skywalker's fighter. He later watched the video feeds with the rest of his comrades, and cheered away as the monumentous Death Star finally fell. It was the pinnacle of their fighting, and Mephilius felt, for the first time, that he was a part of something great; something that would change the Galaxy forever. He spent a time afterwards in a short depression, fearing the future of his family, and that of his family. Scuffle on Hoth In 2 ABY, Mephilius had been recruited to aid the group that was scouting Hoth as a new Alliance base. Now old enough to hold a gun, he often went on scouting trips with Han Solo. Although still quite young, he had proven himself over his time spent with them to be a capable fighter, and so went the Imperials discovered the outpost the Alliance had set up, he was one of the many soldiers placed at the front lines. As their numbers dwaned, it was seeming to be the end for him as AT-STs began their assault, until the SpecForces, the elite of the Rebellion, dropped in and crippled the Imperials. And soon enough, Hoth's natural blizzards broke in, taking away the rest of the Imperials as Mephilius and his comrades ran back into their shelters. He would continue to stay stationed in Hoth until the ultimate evacuation of Echo Base. Battle of Hoth (3 ABY) It was during the Battle of Hoth that Mephilius served under the 4th Squad, a contingent of rebel soldiers under Corporal Jobin. Under his squad Mephilius was treated somewhat favorably among the officers of the Alliance, as Jobin was the son of Mon Mothma, and as such, had met her on a few occasions. He had become friends with the troops in h is squad at the time and during his time serving, he fought with Jobin and his forces when Echo Base's ion cannon came under attack. They eventually managed to fight them off and destroy an AT-ST before the tables eventually turned and stormtroopers stormed the base. In their attempt to retreat, Mephilius and his comrades faced off with Darth Vader. Filled with pure terror Mephilius shot blindly at them, managing to kill one trooper, but it was useless as Darth Vader entered. Jobin handed Mephilius a holocron, informing him to take it to Mon Mothma, his mother. With that, he and the survivors escaped on a small ship and escaped. He later gave the holocron to Mon Mothma personally, and as a thank you, he was offered the chance to leave 4th Squad and enter as one of Mon Mothma's personal assistants, a "gofer" of sorts. Gofer Days After the Battle of Hoth, Mephilius spent much of his time helping Mon Mothma with her more me nial tasks, getting her papers, lunch, but also allowed him to help organize situations, and often times Mephilius was even allowed to give advice on certain decisions, gaining him a certain respect from her, as did he feel respect for her. It was there he also was tutored in politics, diplomacy and the deeper inner-workings of the Alliance. He also helped console Mon Mothma during her grieving over Jobin, whom had finally been announced as dead. He also helped her in recruiting the high ranked Imperial flag officer Harkov. And while also doing this, he would at times deal with Mothma's Imperial informants, such as High Colonel Phalanx, often taking messages from him for her. Battle of Endor and the End of the Empire Now in 4 ABY, Mephilius had spent his days working for the entire year after the Battle of Hoth, still waiting for the day the war would end. He knew it was near ending when he was the first to learn of the Bothan's success in taking the plans of the second Death Star. He personally handed them to Mon Mothma, who in turn took them and regrettably aided in planning the assasination of Emporer Palpatine. After her speach, Mephilius begged Mon Mothma to go with Admiral Ackbar so as to see the destruction of the Empire. Having known it was what Mephilius wanted for a long time, she gave in to the youngster, and with Ackbar's permission, accompanied him on his ship. He then was with Ackbar during the attack, soaking in the information there was to learn. He even recieved a small bit of tutelage in the form of tips while in hyperspace, enroute to Endor. After they reached Endor, while he was allowed on the bridge, he was forced to take a seat and to stay out of the way, and watched as the battle unfolded. He was also able to note the subtle trap that came to when the Imperials began their ambush, and watched in awe as Ackbar uttered his most famous declaration on his aknowledgement of the ingenius and aforementioned subtle trap. It was however, by fate that Luke Skywalker finally defeated the Emporer with his Father, and that the Alliance finally won as the broken Imperials fled. Alliance of Free Planets and New Republic Years. New Beginnings After having seen the defeat of the impossible concept, an Imperial navy defeat, Mephilius soon grew to have an awed respect for Ackbar, and soon asked to be brought into Ackbar's forces in the Alliance Navy so as to help finally end the last of the Galactic Empire. With Mothma's blessings, and Ackbar's eventual acceptance, Mephilius was brought into the Alliance Navy at 5 ABY and started as a simple private, but was often brought to Ackbar for small tutelage. Battle of Coruscant As the New Republic began taking the Colony Worlds, among them, his own home planet, to which he had great pleasure in seeing his mother taken and arrested for her injustices. He continued to prove himself as a capable soldier, especially in the battles through Borrealis. However, before they could take Coruscant, which was the epicenter motive for taking the Colonial worlds such as Borrealis, the final plan had to be made. Even though during the feud between Ackbar and Borsk Fey'la, Mephilius secretly kept his favoritism for sabotage and chaos to himself, knowing Ackbar's vehement opposition to it. However it still went through, and the fight was forced to come sooner then planned. During the battle, Mephilius served in a gunner group for Ackbar's own personal flagship, fighting well under the stress. Second Battle of Coruscant (Not Yuuzhan Vong.) Mephilius saw little action afterwards, having come under more serious tutelage from Ackbar. He did however, receive a rank-up from him over the several months after the aforementioned battle, to a corporal, allowing him command of a gunner force on Ackbar's ship. This ultimately was Mephilius' first true test as an officer, as during the battle they fought against Ysanne Isard's own new forces, which proved powerful enough to cost many casualties. However, they won in the end, and Mephilius showed his ability to command, although he was still left as a corporal for the time. The Thrawn Campaign: Obroa In 9 ABY, an veteran of the old Galactic Empire had arisen once more. A Chiss, a most unknown species at the time, had returned from the Unknown Regions, and had come to change everything. Thrawn began an information raid on Obroa-skai as one of his first moves, one that would allow him to not only gain a fortune of information, but would allow him to gauge the Republic's power. At this time, Mephilius had risen through the ranks over the past few years, and had become a Luitenant, affording him much prestige for a 22 year old. It was, however, during this time in which Borsk Fey'lya started a political maneuvering on Admiral Ackbar, which kept him from leading his personal fleet so as to confront Thrawn, genius to genius. Instead, Ackbar gave Mephilius leave to take a small force of ships with a few other officers, so as to help in confronting Thrawn. In Obroa-skai, upon hearing word of the raid, Mephilius and his fellow officers took a small portion of Ackbar's fleet to confront him. In the ensuing battle, Thrawn was easily more then a match for his opponents, but was forced to retreat after a extended skirmish with Mephilius aiding the command. They then gave chase in hyperspace but ultimately lost track of him. This was Mephilius' first time as an acting tactician, and was the beginning taste of it as such. The Thrawn Campaign: Coruscant After many of Thrawn's attacks, coming close to crippling the New Republic with less then half the fleet size of it, then made his assault on the Republic capitol world. At this point, Ackbar had regained control of his forces, and now lead the defense against Thrawn. Mephilius himself had spent most of his time since Obroa trying to rally support for Ackbar, so as to put him beyond Borsk's political reach. Once Ackbar had returned, Mephilius resumed fighting for him, and served during the battle, later joining in chasing off the Imperials once Thrawn had been killed. The Empire Reborn A year afterwards, so soon after the Republic's wounds were opened, the newly revived Darth Sidious arose, and began to rally the major groups of the Remnant to him, as he based himself on Byss. It was then that he began his deadly assaults on multiple worlds to reconquer the Galaxy. Mephilius served Ackbar during the war, and did his best to comfort him when Palpatine used Devastators on his homeworld. Mephilius also took part in the battle at Byss when the Galaxy Gun was obliterated, saving the Galaxy from his reign. Yuuzhan Vong War After Ackbar had resigned with the peace treaty between the Republic and Remnant, Mephilius had been able to secure a promotion as Commodore, and even secured his own ship, the RDS "New Dawn" in reference to his newness to the command structure. In the war, Mephilius often found himself with his Jedi-counterpart Talben Foelin, with whom he had many adventures. (More will be written if and when the Yuuzhan Vong war RPG is ever done.) Dark Nest Crisis and Swarm War After having finished his grieving for the loss of his mentor Ackbar, Mephilius returned to the command scene in the crisis. Due to his valor in the Yuuzhan Vong war, Mephilius had been promoted to Rear Admiral for the newly reformed Galactic Alliance. (Will write more if and when the personally expected Dark Nest RPG occurs) Second Galactic Civil War As a staunch military man with a line of medals and a fleet of his own, Mephilius served under the Galactic Alliance during the war, much to his dismay of being forced to fight Jedi whom he had once served with. He did not however, falter. This war was the first time Mephilius served a purpose which he did not personally support, and would not be the last. (Will write more, should an RPG for the SGCW occur.) Rise of the Golden Empire (SOTF) Mephilius himself had left the Galactic Alliance after its new Chief of State Tahiri Veila took over, vacationing until it had finally fallen in place of the Third Republic. Here, he rejoined it, aiding its military in consolidating its hold. However, an old Jedi friend of his called on his assistance. Talben Foelin, now Darth Mallous, asked Mephilius to join him in his new Golden Empire, though Mephilius declined. In the following war with the Empire and the Republic, Mephilius served as a full fledged Admiral, combating the Empire. However, he lost at the hands of Mallous, and was captured. Threatened with the life of him and his family, Mephilius joined him. However, it came to naught as the Third Republic won the war after Golden Empire soldiers such as Dak and Bly betrayed the Empire. Mephilius fell with the rest of the Empire into dissolution. Pre-SOTF2 After the fall of the Golden Empire, Mephilius hid himself from the galactic community. He had managed to avoid capture by the Republic, and therefore, conviction. Now as a fugitive, Mephilius' named was tarnished, and was considered a criminal. Unable to deal with the guilt, Mephilius thought of himself as an Imperial of old. He resigned himself to this, and was later called to serve when the hidden apprentice of Darth Mallous, Aliida Prevesti managed to bring back the Golden Empire's remnants. Now, Mephilius, as a much darker persona then before, served willfully and swepted through the Outer Rim in the Empire's name, quickly reaching the border of the Second Galactic Empire. SOTF2 In SOTF2, Mephilius had become more lax in his position as an admiral. Many times he found himself relaxing on his own ship, the GES Venerable, out in the Outer Rim far away from the actual war. Mephilius had grown tired of combat, and had taken a backseat to the command. He ultimately came back into duty on assignment with border control. Here, he commanded a vast minefield and interdictor blockade section of the border between the GE and SGE, keeping enemies at bay. Not long after, when the SGE/Jedi Order joint Collaborator team attempted to cross the border, Mephilius caught on quickly and moved in to stop them. However, as he was inable to catch them, he simply gave chase, following them to Geonosis in the Arkanis Sector. In the following struggles to capture them, Mephilius was given full command to handle the mounting crisis in Geonosis. However, General Nova, in his hunt for Jedi, began his own operation to catch the Collaborators. In their vie for power, they both ultimately allowed the Collaborators to escape multiple times. Even allowed them to mount a revolt in Geonosis. All That Glitters is Gold In the small war that followed, Mephilius began to dock his ship in a Geonosian shipyard, when the Collaborators made their three-pronged strike to keep Nova and his troops busy as they brought down the shipyard. Here, after the Jedi Charon was detained by shipyard security, Mephilius quickly moved in to take the glory of it, sending his right-hand soldier Echo to apprehend him. Nova, also intent on capturing the Jedi, sent soldiers to capture Charon aswell. In a three-way duel between Echo's commandos, Nova's troops and Charon himself, Echo managed to both fend off Nova and capture the Jedi. Mephilius quickly moved his ship to recieve them, and sent in medical support so as to also steal more fame. Now with the Jedi in hand, Mephilius resumed trying to stop the collaborators. He simultaneously also discovered who had been aiding the collaborators in their strike on the shipyard, General Alpha-22, a Golden Empire clone. He soon apprehended him aswell. With two collaborators bagged, Mephilius held a large influence over the mission along with clout in any arguement with Nova. Trial Date At some point during the mission in Geonosis, Mephilius and Nova (Represented by Leiutenant-General Keller) came to the Golden Empire capitol of Theed, Naboo (The former by holo, and the latter in flesh) for a court hearing over the discrepencies in the rebellion within Geonosis. Nova had attempted to bring the matter of court, as Mephilius had too many on-hand resources in the battle at Geonosis to best him there. Empress Aliida Prevesti presided over the hearing. However, with the glory Mephilius had taken, along with multiple technicalities along with having the Empress favor success over honor, Mephilius won the encounter, atleast for the most part. He then still went on to work against the collaborators. 'Timeline C' Republic Treason Now in Triumphant Shadows, an RPG taking place in Timeline C, Mephilius had largely followed the same life during the Golden Empire's first war in around 50 ABY. However, during the midpoint of it, Darth Mallous, one time friend of Mephilius, took his family hostage as he grew close to the Core. With his family secretly imprisoned, Mallous forced Mephilius to fight for him. He then committed treason, letting many Republic secrets fall into his hands. He then officially joined the Empire, and began fighting for it, increasing their odds. Mephilius became quite dark during this time as he was forced to betray old comrades. War on the Commonwealth Now in 63 ABY, Mallous, intent on using momentum from the last war to wipe out the last of democracy, sent Mephilius to strike down a small faction on the Perlimian Trade Route, wedged between the Golden Empire and the Imperial Remnant on the Tingel Arm. Because of its tight-packed multitude of planets, it would be a tough egg to crack, however Mephilius was determined to win at this point, as there would be no going back to a life serving democracy for him, only execution, should anyone but the Golden Empire be the main power. Among his arsenal was a fresh ground commander clone named "Valiant" along with the Dark Prince himself. He also had his old commando team lead by Echo aswell. With these, he strategized an attack of first beating back the outerspace defenses, such as the interdictor fields, and then blitzkrieging into the key planets along the factions borders. For the most part, it succeeded, albeit with the death of Mephilius' Rear Admiral Fallivus. Another pain-staking loss was that of Echo. Having had his fighting explode during the battle at the interdictor field generators, Mephilius was forced to march on, though later at one point, he would go back to search for him. Assasination Attempt Not long into the battle, Mephilius was subject to an assasination attempt by the newly returned Jedi Order, planned out by Jedi Battlemaster Penin in order to destroy the Golden Empire's command structure. During the fight, Mephilius's bridge security fought them off, managing to kill a few, however soon his bridge was taken over, leaving him to fight them. Assistant Chief of Naval Operations Keller had attempted to escape during this using the vents. However, he was quickly caught and forced to defend himself. Involvement He made his first, and currently only appearance, in SOTF2, first embarking as an Admiral overseeing a section of the Arkanis Sector in the Golden Empire, when the Collaborators began their infiltration through a minefield. He acted swiftly and calculatingly against them, but ultimately failed as they passed the minefield. He later reappeared after Commander Achilless, a clone commander of the Golden Empire, failed to stop the insurection of a factory hive in Geonosis. He then took the role of main antagonist for a time, often deploying land attacks to attempt to halt the Collaborator's taking of Geonosis, knowing an orbital bombardment was not an option. He later was overrun by Nova's rampant de-facto take over of the operations in Geonosis, often quarreling with Nova over it. This reached its peak when he decided to kill Nova's troops in a siege at a Geonosian factory where the Collaborators were confirmed to be. In a pincer movement, he sent his secret commando team, lead by Echo, to set the underground supports to explode, so the collaborators would ultimately die in the following chaos, or flee into the surface where he was waiting.. However, due to the chaos of commands and combat due to Mephilius and Nova's quarrel, the Collaborators escaped. At one of SOTF2's final chapters, when the Orbital Docks of Geonosis came under attack when the surface was taken over, Mephilius began heading to it to take whatever ships they had and blow up whatever piece of land the rebellion stood on. In a stroke of pure luck, as the Docks came under attack, and the defenses broke apart, Mephilius came in on the damaged side of the Dock, where he began sending in medic teams to aid in the recovery after the droids sudden attack on their masters. Nova attempted to fire on him through the Docks, but the systems had been shut down, all too conveniently, by the Collaborators. He ultimately sent his secret team in to recover Charon, whom had been taken into custody. In the chaotic 3-way battle in a hangar, where Mephilius' team, Charon, and Nova's forces began their impromptu fight for the Jedi Charon, his team prevailed, and absconded with the Jedi in the chaos. Mephilius took all of the glory for the capture and following resolution to it all. In Triumphant Shadows, Mephilius remained with the Third Republic until near the end of its downfall. Mephilius, having misunderstood Talben's quest, joined him later on in the war, leaving the Third Republic with two of its greater commanders missing. Once it fell he assumed the duties of consolidating power and is currently plotting his siege of a small galactic faction wedged between the Remnant and GE. Personality and Abilities Mephilius was born as an aristocrat, and as such, has a certain xeno-supremacy attitude about him. Even though not fully Human, he himself pushes for Human supremacy over others, although he is not beyond hiring on alien life. This is however, a small portion of his current being, as this was only started in his earlier childhood. Later on after being inducted into the Rebellion, Mephilius grew comraderic relationships with many of them, including aliens such as Chewbacca. His xeno-supremacist views dwindled greatly, and merely sees the Human race as simply superior in a more physical sense, and less spiritual. As a veteran soldier in his past years, Mephilius has a certain respect for battle-heartened soldiers, often finding well trained men, or even soldiers beginning their training, to be among his favorite sort of people. This is no doubt linked to his disposition towards clones, whom he sees as two-bit meatbags, simply grown in tubes and thrown into combat. He compares this to throwing children into battlezones. Its due to this and his own old age that also makes Mephilius a rather bitter and unapproachable being, most times feared by his subordinates. Easily angered and somewhat long-winded, Mephilius is the classic example of an old man, but not ready to be past his prime. An old man who still has kick in him. However, even for his old and grumprier side, Mephilius is a family-man, and is ready to commit treason should it mean the safety of his family. He did also, however, improve upon his mentor's own failings, such as his weakness in the political realm. Mephilius ensured to learn all he could during his time with Mon Mothma, which in turn allowed him to use his knowledge to become an effective speaker and political maneuverist. This allowed him to not rely on passing politicians for aid, as Ackbar did with Leia and Mothma. But even as an old man, Mephilius is still recognized for his tactical abilities. Having learned under Ackbar himself, Mephilius is well versed in the formations of ships and fighters. Often employing multiple varying formations of ships and fighter patterns, Mephilius tended to fight by switching his tactics, from text-book formations to vague, rarely used maneuvers to create a strange, interlocking battle plan, by observing his opponent and moving accordingly, always ensuring his forces were in a threatening position, much like a skilled chess player would. Ship As an Admiral, Mephilius naturally has is own flagship from which he leads his fleets. The G.E.S. Venerable is such a ship. Actually created some point after the Swarm War but before the Second Galactic Civil War, Mephilius designed and had built in Kuat Drive Yards, the GADFS Venerable. It was made to reflect Mephilius's link to Ackbar, while also to the Galactic Alliance. The ship was a cross between the Viscount-class Star Defender of the New Republic and Imperial-class Star Destroyer of the Galactic Alliance. With the hull and bow of the Viscount, it held a large variety of weapons and hangars. From proton-missiles to turbolasers, it is a most deadly ship when in a charge. There are approximately 17 hangars on the entire ship from port and starboard, even ones that were in the center of the ship, much like a Acclamator's hangars. At the stern, near the ships engines, it formed more into its Stardestroyer side. The stern's port and starboard formed a more triangular backside, a common Star Destroyer trait. It also had the boxed neck which extended out for the bridge's point, however the ships neck is more slanted like that of the Viscount. The G.E.S. Venerable is a powerful and well aged ship, more then capable of leading fleets, and makes a good counterpart to its Admiral, well-reflecting his own past. Quotes "Tell me, Captain Jenks, do you know the meaning of 'Mass Produced Idiocy?'" - Mephilius making a subtle, snide remark over Clones to his clone counterpart, Captain Jenks. "I'm in command of this Sector. Me, and Me alone. Not you, Nova." - Mephilius, asserting his dominance over the area towards Nova. "Fair enough, Nova. Go on and continue your little mission, but I warn you: Do '''not '''interfere with my operations. I have been assigned command, and I will tolerate no defiance." - Mephilius speaking to Nova over his command on the rebellion in Geonosis, reasserting his dominance once more. "Blood, its disgusting. The Sith Nobility, which based on it, is beyond me, and I thank the Force for that. The Sith desire it and its madness, and the clones whom serve them are too stupid to ask "why?" I on the other hand, see combat as a neccasary evil, a tool to get whats needed done. A tool I use to get what '''I' need done. While I enjoy the thrill of outmaneuvering my enemies, the best part of battle is sitting back in your command chair, toasting to victory with allies, relaxed knowing your not dead. I suppose I carry a little more Akbar in me that I'd like to believe."'' - Mephilius' record holo in the Golden Empire Naval Academy, going over his beliefs in combat. This speach mirrors that of Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon's own conversation to Luke Skywalker. "Admiral Mephilius Intennelius! You are hereby charged with treason against the Republic! Your sentence has been decided: Execution. Do you have anything to say for yourself before we enact punishment?" "I regret nothing. (Pulls out a blaster and opens fire.)" - Jedi Assasin and Mephilius on the GES Venerable's bridge, just before enacting Rosh Penin's plan to assasinate Mephilius. Triva Mephilius was originally planned out to be a incarnation of a ultimately ditched plot villain, Mephistopheles. It was only until further development of the character, in-rp, that the idea was dropped and made as a whole new character. Mephilius' inspiration is partly drawn from a character called "Mosquito" in the T.V. series "Soul Eater" When time came for Mephilius to make his appearance, it was changed nearly 3 times, with each being replaced subtly as mere NPC officers. Among the RPer Omega's characters, Mephilius is the first attempted "Master Mind" archetype character to actually succeed in being a Mastermind. He is also the single most altered character he has had. Category:Characters Category:Golden Empire Category:Golden Empire (Timeline C) Category:Third Republic Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article